


winner as bedtime things

by saraheli



Series: winner reactions [2]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Aesthetics, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraheli/pseuds/saraheli





	winner as bedtime things

  * _Lee Seunghoon_ : the rustling of sheets, hot bath, the taste of night air, soft hums when you dream, tangled limbs, finger circles on your back
  * _Kang Seungyoon_ : spooning, peppermint toothpaste, swishy pajama bottoms, a thick soft comforter, gentle breaths against your skin
  * _Song Minho_ : bundles of blankets, showering together, the cool breeze from your window, sleeping in a tee shirt, lots of pillows, good dreams
  * _Kim Jinwoo_ : lavender facials, candlelight, rose salve, earl gray tea, messy hair, the sigh at the end of a long day, cheeks pressed to the pillow




End file.
